Benutzer:Marcelreise11
Moin, bin seit Sonntag weg, komme am Freitag wieder. Nicht wundern warum ich nichts bearbeite, bin bei meiner Oma. Bis Freitag. MFG GTA SA FAN 09:41, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Informationen thumb|150px|Mein neuster Neuzugang thumb|150px|2 von insgesamt 11 GTA's die ich besitze thumb|150px|9 von insgesamt 11 GTA's die ich besitze Plattformen: * GBA, * PS2, * PS3 und PSP :* bin in PSN unter der ID marcelreise11 zu finden GTA-Spiele: * GTA 1 (PC), * GTA 2 (PC), * GTA III (PS2), * GTA Vice City (PS2), * GTA San Andreas (PS2), * GTA Liberty City Stories (PS2 und PSP), * GTA Vice City Stories (PS2 und PSP), * GTA IV (PS3), * Chinatown Wars (PSP), * GTA: Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) Sonstiges von GTA: * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas – The Introduction (10.04.2010) Meine anderen Rockstar Games-Spiele: Außer der GTA-Serie besitze ich auch andere Spiele aus dem Hause Rockstar Games: *Midnight Club 2 (PS2) *Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (PSP) GTA-Serie * GTA 1: Für das erste GTA, fand ich es gut. * GTA 2: Dieses GTA fand ich besser als GTA 1. * GTA III: Komme bei einer Mission, die weiter ist als Grand Theft Auto von Kenji Kasen im Kenji’s Casino nicht mehr weiter und spiele es jetzt auch nicht mehr. * GTA Vice City: Das erstes GTA was ich zu 100% durch hatte, leider ist der 100% Spielstand auf der Memory Card meiner PS2 weg. * GTA San Andreas: Dieses GTA ist mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel und habe die komplette Story durch, leider funktioniert meine CD für das Spiel nicht mehr. Das Spiel besaß ich auch mal für meinen PC, habe es aber gelöscht, weil es im Gameplay immer stoppte. * GTA Liberty City Stories: Das Spiel finde ich auf der PSP viel besser als auf die PS2, bin bei der PSP auch viel weiter als bei der PS2. * GTA Vice City Stories: Es war mein erstes GTA für die PSP, spiele es jetzt nicht mehr. * GTA IV: November 2009 durfte ich eine 30 minütige Spritztour mit dem FIB Buffalo in Hove Beach, auf die PS3 meines Freundes machen. Besitze es seit dem 27.05.2010 selbst und finde es sehr gut. Mir gefällt die große Stadt. Leider kann man hier nicht tauchen und leider gibt es hier auch keine Tuning-Werkstätten. * The Lost and Damned: Besitze es seit dem 23.06.2010 und es ist ein gutes Add-On zu GTA IV. Hätte die Mission Buyer's Market am Dienstag fast geschafft, wären nicht die drei Fahndungslevel die man loswerden muss. * Chinatown Wars: Besitze es seit dem 20.07.2010. * The Ballad of Gay Tony: Besitze es seit dem 23.06.2010 und es ist ein gutes Add-On zu GTA IV, komme leider bei den Missionen Bang Bang und Sexy Time nicht mehr weiter. Mein GTA-Fortschritt Erklärung Bei der letzte Spalte steht fast immer Einfach, Mittel und Schwer. Hier seht ihr jetzt die Erklärung dafür: *'Einfach:' Die Missionen sind/waren einfach. *'Mittel:' Die Missionen sind/waren zwischen einfach und schwer, also Mittel. *'Schwer:' Die Missionen sind/waren (ganz) schwer. Lieblingsdinge aus den einzelnen GTA's thumb|100px Hier seht ihr meine Lieblingsdinge aus den einzelnen GTA-Spiele. GTA III thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' Claude Speed *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' Banshee (III) *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmissionen:' Gib mir Liberty, Der Bullen-Ball *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Head Radio (III) *'Lieblingsstadtteil:' Shoreside Vale GTA: Vice City thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' Tommy Vercetti *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' BF Injection (VC) *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmission:' - *'Lieblingsradiosender:' - *'Lieblingsstadtteil:' - GTA: San Andreas thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharaktere:' CJ, Catalina *'Lieblingsfahrzeuge:' Monstertruck, BF Injection, PCJ-600 *'Lieblingsgang:' Grove Street Families *'Lieblingsmission:' Saint Mark's Bistro *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Radio X *'Lieblingsstädte:' Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas GTA: Liberty City Stories thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' Toni Cipriani *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' PCJ-600 (LCS) *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmissionen:' Mr. Leone und sein Chauffeur, Karmageddon *'Lieblingsradiosender:' K-Jah (LCS) *'Lieblingsstadtteil:' Shoreside Vale GTA: Vice City Stories thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' Vic *'Lieblingsfahrzeuge:' PCJ-600 (VCS), Banshee (VCS) *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmission:' - *'Lieblingsradiosender:' - *'Lieblingsstadtteil:' - GTA IV thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharaktere:' Niko Bellic, Roman Bellic, Michelle *'Lieblingsfahrzeuge:' Comet (IV), FIB Buffalo (IV) *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmissionen:' Logging On, Roman’s Sorrow *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Electro-Choc *'Lieblingsstadtbezirk:' Dukes/Broker GTA: The Lost and Damned thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharaktere:' Johnny Klebitz, Billy Grey *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' Zombie (IV) *'Lieblingsgang:' The Lost Motorcycle Club *'Lieblingsmission:' Action/Reaction *'Lieblingsradiosender:' The Beat 102.7 *'Lieblingsstadtbezirk:' Alderney GTA: Chinatown Wars thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' - *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' - *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmission:' - *'Lieblingsradiosender:' - *'Lieblingsstadtbezirk:' - GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharaktere:' Anthony Prince, Luis Fernando Lopez *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' Dukes (IV) *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmissionen:' Momma’s Boy‎‎, Corner Kids, Clocking off *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Vice City FM *'Lieblingsstadtbezirk:' Algonquin Screenshots Screenshots aus GTA 1, GTA SA, GTA LCS, EfLC und TBoGT. Grand Theft Auto 2010-02-22 17-48-12-98.jpg|GTA 1: Eine Fahrt in South Park Grand Theft Auto 2010-02-22 17-50-58-56.jpg|GTA 1: Spiel Beenden Claude in SA.png|SA: Catalina & Claude während der Mission Farewell, my Love... V8 ghost.jpg|LCS: Der V8 Ghost Diablo Stallion (PSP).jpg|LCS: Der Diablo Stallion 012gta.jpg|EfLC: Das Auswahlmenü von Episodes from Liberty City 0auto infernus.jpg|TBoGT: Der Infernus vor Luis Wohnung... 0auto infernus2.jpg|TBoGT: ...und nochmal der Infernus vor seine Wohnung. Andere Wikis Ich selbst bin, neben dem Grand Theft Auto Wiki, noch in anderen Wikipedias vertreten, darunter das FIFA, Game Hilfe und Nickelodeon Wiki. Die dortigen Benutzer würden sich freuen, wenn du ihnen helfen würdest, die beiden Wikis zu vergrößern! =) Kategorie:Nutzer de